The Ultimate Cross-Over!
by Deathslayer Night
Summary: The Heroes of the Anime Universes must go to three different universes to collect ingredients that would be the key to all the universes' survival, before an evil entity unleashes an indestructible force. First fanfic, and is on The Fate/Zero Arc
1. The Entity

**Here is my first story! ENJOY! **

"My lord," a small figure stood in the distance stated in a melodic voice, "The enemy is approaching." The Entity sighed. He knew this day was coming. He just didn't know when it would arrive.

"When would they be arriving?" asked the Entity.

"90 days," the small figure replied as it stepped into the light.

It was wearing a shimmering blue robe, along with a visor that covered its face. It had green, slimy skin and blue, piercing eyes. Its slug-like-body moved towards the center of the room. The ceiling had bright stars dazzled all over it, and in behind the Entity were billions of screens that showed places from many universes. In one, it showed a blonde girl kicking a pink-haired boy onto a wall along with a blue cat (FAIRY TAIL!), while another showed a boy, swords in hand, running from a hideous giant. He bit his finger and suddenly transform into an even bigger giant, turning around and slamming the other giant's head onto the side of a building. The giant crumpled as the building collapsed onto the giant. The boy/giant roared with rage, turning to face the many hordes of giants that awaited him (ATTACK ON TITANS! Sadly, I don't plan to put Eren in the story).

The Entity scanned its many eyes- one billion, twenty-four thousand and three, to be precise- onto the screens, analyzing them with curiosity and wonder. The small figure finally reached next to the giant, naked, humanoid body of the Entity. The Entity, turned around to stare at the small figure with only his 100,000 eyes while the other eyes kept staring at the screen. The Entity has all his eyes scattered around his body, blinking simultaneously. It has no hair, and no- hem, hem- reproducing systems on or in its body.

The small figure, standing their awkwardly, finally spoke. "Can you be able to destroy this threat." The eye on the Entity's lower lip quivered.

"Ma'al," the Entity rumbled, "You know that I can't destroy anything. I only create-" he gestured to the many screens behind him- "These." Ma'al frowned.

"The universes or the screens, my lord?" The Entity chuckled.

"Both." Ma'al sighed and shook his head.

"If you can't destroy anything, we are practically doomed." Ma'al's eyes glistened with tears. "All the work you put on the universes shall be gone. The Great Evil will devour anything!"

"Ah," the Entity grinned as all the eyes starred at the screens, while 10,000 eyes remained fixated on Ma'al, "But we are not alone in this fight."

Ma'al's eyes followed the eyes that were not staring at it to the screens. 10 seconds after the Entity last spoke, Ma'al snorted with derision.

"You believe that your creations can help you?!" Ma'al exclaimed as it glared at a screen that had a white-haired boy being karate-chopped to death by a girl with bleak hair using a textbook (Soul Eater :P), "You can't be serious! This is preposterous!" The Entity frowned at the small figure, 1,000,000 eyes turning to look at it.

"They may look weak, but they have grown to be quite capable at stopping the whole universe's destruction. We should not underestimate them, for they are can destroy mountains or even planets." Ma'al's eyes glistened with complaint.

"B-b-but-"

"Ma'al," all of the Entity's eyes turned to stare at the small creature, "Do you trust me?" Ma'al looked down, feeling intimidated by all the eyes staring at them. "...Yes," Ma'al finally murmured.

"Good," the Entity turned all his eyes back to the screen as a short list popped up in front of Ma'al, "Then bring me all the people with those names in that list to me using the teleporter." The Entity turned away to face the screens as Ma'al slimed away from the room towards the dark entrance. It thought in a serious manner, "Will this work?" as it began to calculate the chances of winning this war.

**Sorry for the 2 latest chapters- didn't know what I was doing. I will probably post this once a week if I have time. Please review, and, again, sorry for the inconvenience!**


	2. Arrival Part 1

**Hey guys! Can't believe I got these much follows and likes, to be honest! Anyways, let's begin the story! _ **

**Maka's POV**

THUMP! THUMP!

"OW! MAKA!"

"SOUL, GET OFF OF ME!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting off, I'm getting off-….."

"…Soul?"

"…Yes, Maka?"

"What are you touching?"

"…Err-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Soul Evans spiraled through the hallway with a book stuck to his head. Maka Albarn, blushing furiously while covering her breasts, got up and scanned the place they were somehow transported to. So far, she noticed a gleaming light out the dark hallway they were in. Last thing Maka remember, her, Soul and their friends were playing a spirited game of basketball. When Black Star somehow leaped over Death the Kid and was about to dunk the ball into the basket, Maka's vision blurred and she found Soul and herself in this dark hallway.

Maka then noticed that strangely, her clothes she used to play basketball with have been replaced with her trench coat and mini-skirt she wears to battle. Soul also had a change of clothes and was wearing his black headband, black coat with an orange shirt underneath, and pale brown pants. Maka finally shrugged off the weird thought and proceeded to go by Soul's side to smack him.

"SOUL!" she yelled as she slapped him silly upside the head,"WAKE UP!"

"Maka," he groaned as he lifted up his head,"That was so not cool."

"Whatever," Maka seethed, slamming his head onto the concrete floor. Soul, wincing with pain, pulled the book out of his head and stood up.

"Maka, do you know where this place is?" Soul asked while looking around.

"Well, for one thing, I know this isn't Stein's place," she replied. Soul sighed and looked at the end of the hallway.

"Guess we have to go to the end of this path then." Soul sighed as he and Maka started to travel to the end of the tunnel.

It was only 5 minutes that gone by when Maka and Soul heard two voices at the other side of their wall. Maka raised her hand for Soul to be silent as they listened in to the conversation.

"HA-HA-HA! You're a weird guy! I like you!"

"You're made out of rubber, and you're callin' me weird?!"

"But you breathe fire!"

"AND YOU CAN STRETCH YOURSELF!"

"Whatever. Wanna take a nap?" Soon snoring echoed through the walls.

"BUT WE JUST TOOK A NAP A MINUTE AGO! Sigh… alright. But when you wake up, FIGHT ME!" And with that, the snoring seemed to triple in sound. Maka looked behind her back, giving Soul a quizzical look.

"The hell?" Soul asked.

"They aren't Kishin," Maka replied, activating her Soul Perception, "Yet both of the souls are a lot stronger than Dr. Stein. They could possibly be Immortals."

"Ugh," Soul groaned, "And I thought the days of fighting overpowered people are gone. This is so not cool." Maka ignored him as she continued staring at the wall using her Soul Perception. Maka then speculated,

"I guess there is another hallway that is next to ours." She pointed to the exit. "The exit we are going to is actually an intersection between the hallway we are in and where the Immortals are." Soul raised his eyebrows.

"Maka, we can't suspect that those two people are Immortals," Soul tried to explain.

"Believe me, Soul," Maka replied sternly, "Those two souls aren't normal. They are massive and, for some reason, I can sense both contain incredible power," Maka turned around and faced Soul. "OK, so here's the plan…"

Maka, donned in her Black Blood Mode with Soul (changed into a scythe) in her hands, stood near the intersection on their side, waiting for the two enemies to approach.

"Soul," Maka whispered as she heard new voices approaching, "Be quiet."

"You're the one that's talkin'," Soul grumbled, but listened to his Meister's command anyway. The voices got louder and louder.

_"C'mon,"_ Maka thought to herself, _"Please come closer so I can make your deaths quick."_ Maka deciphered what the two Immortals were talking about.

"I'm starving! Do ya have food?"

"Nope! Usually really on my partner to cook me some nice stew! But I can eat anything!"

"SO CAN I!" A huge chorus of laughter erupted throughout the hallways, so cheerful that Maka felt sorry that she was going to kill them. But these men were Immortals, she can sense it. They must be eliminated immediately.

"Anyways, my partner's weird! She doesn't let me sleep in her bed!"

"Ugh, how rude! One of my crew members beat me up because I gave five million beri to an old man! Even though it was for a good cause!"

"Hahaha! That's fun-…" One of the men stopped talking. The footsteps ceased to make sound right when the two enemies were nearly in front of Maka's attack spot.

_"What's taking them so long?" _Maka thought, her joints stiffening.

"Hey! What's the matter Nats-" one of the men started to say, but quickly was quieted by the other.

"I smell something," his partner stated, as Maka saw from the man's shadow that he was perked up and on high alert.

"That something is probably me- I just farted," the other man commented frankly. Maka wrinkled her nose.

_"Disgusting," _she thought, looking pretty sick as the fart smell entered her nostrils. His partner still stood on high alert, though.

"No, no, not that," the partner mused. She heard him sniff twice. "We…" Maka saw this man tense more than before, "We are not alone."

Maka leapt in front of the two targets.

_"We've been found!" _Maka screamed inside her head, _"How did that man figure out our position?!" _

"Soul!" she yelled revolving him around her hands to gain momentum, "NOW!"

"OK!" her partner yelled back at her. Maka raised Soul high up in the air as she used her grigori soul to levitate her over her targets.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka and Soul both said at the same time, "I-SHAPED HUNT!" Maka sent Soul spiraling downward to one of the targets, creating an energy wave that blasted all around the place. Dust flew everywhere. Maka couldn't see anything but her scythe and dust.

_"Did… Did we get them?" _Maka wondered nervously. When the dust finally settled, Maka couldn't believe her eyes.

The targets were still alive- and pretty annoyed, too. The man who caught them, also the one that figured out they were in the area, held onto the scythe with his bare hands. The man had shaggy pink hair, onyx eyes, and a muscular figure. He was wearing a black vest and a scarf, for some reason, with white pants. The vest showed his full arm on his right side, while the left side was covered fully with a sleeve. On his right shoulder showed this weird red tattoo that had a tail. His face showed that he was mildly annoyed. His partner had black, shaggy hair, black eyes, and abs. He was wearing a straw hat, a red opened vest that showed his upper body, a yellow belt that surrounded his waist, and blue ripped jeans. He had a tiny scar under his left eye and a large x-crossed scar sprawled all over his chest. He looked pretty intrigued.

"Who the hell are you guys?" The pink haired man asked, looking incredibly annoyed. But Maka could only just gape at the man.

"Maka," Soul hissed, "What are you doing?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

"THE WEAPON TALKED! SO COOL!" the two men screamed. Before Maka knew what was going on, the men took Soul, hid in a small corner in the intersecting hallways and stared at him like he was a treasure.

"Can you poop?" Straw-hat asked, his eyes widening.

"Can you eat?" The pink-haired man screamed with his jaw dropping.

"CAN YOU _PEE?!_" They both yelled eagerly.

"WHAT THE HELL- HEY! STOP DOING THAT! I MEAN IT- OUCH! MAKA!" Soul screeched in agony. But Maka was in another world in her mind.

_"How?" _Maka wondered, _"How is that possible?" _She gazed at the two men that began tickling Soul in many regions, causing Soul to claim that he was laughing at their stupidity, not because they were tickling him (yeah right).

_"Well, at least I know that these guys are good," _Maka began thinking, _"My demon-hunting resonance would've killed them if they were evil. But they still would've been deeply injured, so how on Earth could they be unharmed?"_ Maka proceeded to walk up to them as Soul turned into his human form.

"EEK!" the two men both screamed as they grabbed each other, scared out of their minds.

"Hello, sorry for trying to kill you guys. I'm Maka, and you guys are?" The two men both turned around, expressing no emotion. Maka got goose bumps just by staring into the black and onyx eyes. Finally, Straw Hat stated,

"You're mean. I don't like you." Maka's jaw dropped as both of the men turned around and talked to Soul, as both of them seemed to get over their scare (Soul, however, looked pretty awkward). Finally she huddled up into a corner, a dark aura surrounding her as the pink-haired man introduced himself as Natsu Dragneel and the Straw Hat introduced himself as Monkey D. Luffy to Soul.

"How could you guys?" Maka sobbed, "I'm nice. Everyone calls me nice. I'm the nicest person on the planet. How could you call me mean? I'm nice, not mean." Maka continued to talk loudly until finally, Natsu and Luffy turned around, unamused.

"Well, for starters," Natsu replied, stopping Maka's rant, "My partner Lucy does not try to kill people for real... technically."

"My crew member Robin doesn't either... technically." Luffy added.

"And," the two men said in unison, taking a step towards Maka, "She had bigger-" The two men rushed forward and grasped Maka's breasts-"THESE!"

…..

…..

…..

"… You guys shouldn't have done that," Soul stated weakly as he closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands.

"… SUPER MAKA CHOP!"

"EEK!"

"SEE! ROBIN WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS- AAAHHHHHHHH!"

**Well, this ends my second chapter. Sorry for the explicit scene with Luffy, Maka and Natsu- had to express Luffy and Natsu's inner pervert. Anyways, next chapter, I will be focusing on another character other than Maka. I'll give you a hint- he's got a metal arm **** (This is before he healed it back in the end). ANYWAYS, REVIEW AND SEE YA!**


	3. Arrival Part 2

**Hey! This chapter is gonna be in Edward Elric's POV. This form of Edward Elric is around the time Ed faced off against Father. Enjoy! _**

**Ed's POV**

* * *

><p>"…WHAT THE HELL?!" Edward Elric roared out loud, his golden eyes clearly stating he would like to murder anyone. It was bad enough that Father was about to destroy the whole entire world and is somehow kicking everyone's butt. But Ed being hopelessly lost in some weird, dark pathway- that just pisses him off badly. Edward marched through the hallway, looking for the exit to the god forsaken place.<p>

"Now where is the frickin' exit?" Ed thought ferociously, his blonde hair sailing behind him. He looked around, searching for any signs of his brother Al and the rest. Finally, Ed saw a bit of light at the far side of the tunnel.

"FINALLY!" Ed roared as he rushed towards the exit. Before he could even feel a ray of light on his flesh, a large, black bullet came from out of the right wall, slamming into Ed at full speed. Ed could barely see anything as he felt bricks fly everywhere on his body, but he could hear someone really close to him shouting.

"CHI-CHI! VEGETA! GOTEN! GOHAN! KRILLEN! EVERYONE!" the bullet roared, "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

"H-hey," Ed groaned loudly, "Put me down." The black bullet came to an immediate stop, but Ed kept on flying through what seemed to be an endless amount of walls.

("_Eh?" _Natsu Dragneel thought as he turned around, _"Thought I heard somethin'."_)

After about the hundredth wall he crashed into, Ed finally slammed into yet another wall eagle-spreaded, his eyes white in pain. Slowly, the body of Ed slid down the ground as he heard another man's voice in his brain.

"Holy, are you OK?" The figure asked.

"_No, moron,"_ Ed tried to say, but was too injured to speak. It felt as if 100 elephants decided to stomp on his poor chest and pull his legs, arms and head from his body.

"I've got an idea!" the man exclaimed. Ed heard shuffling going on as Ed thought,

_"__Great, I'm gonna die."_ Ed numbly felt his jaws open and something small dropped into his mouth. The figure forced Ed's jaw to close as the object felt its way around the mouth.

_"It's a bean?" _Ed thought as he used his tongue to feel the object. With difficulty, Ed swallowed it. 1 second. 2 seconds.

_"How is this supposed to help me?"_ Ed thought impatiently. At that moment, Ed felt unknown energy start coursing through his body. Ed gasped, and his eyesight cleared up. Ed, now able to look around, saw tons of bricks in the hallway he found himself in. Above him stood a weird man with spiky black hair, obsidian eyes, and muscles that would make Alex Armstrong gape. The man was wearing a weird, orange shirt and baggy orange pants, with a sign on the back and a blue sash to tighten the pants.

Ed swept dirt off his red coat, black cargo pants, and black undershirt with his hands and stood up.

"Why the hell would you hit me for?!" Ed seethed. The man stared at him apologetically.

"Sorry for crashing into you," the man said earnestly, "I didn't mean to!" Ed grunted and turned around, checking his metal arm. He didn't want his arm destroyed again, Winfrey would kill him.

"So…" the man stated, breaking the awkward silence between the two, "I'm Goku. What's your name, little boy?" Ed stopped what he was doing.

"Little…" Ed turned around, his voice low, "Boy…?" Goku looked at Ed incredulously.

"Well you are little," Goku replied, "And you are a- UMPH!" a pillar of rock slammed into the jaw of Goku, sending him spiraling through the hallway.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed roared, pressing his hands onto the stone ground. Out of the ground came dozens of more pillars hurling towards Goku.

"Whoa!" Goku shouted, just barely able to dodge the pillars. Ed managed to backup Goku to the exit. Goku suddenly planted his legs into the ground.

"Cut it out!" Goku exclaimed, but Ed just sent even more pillars towards Goku, screaming in rage. Goku sighed as he positioned his hands behind him.

"You asked for it… Kame…" Goku began saying, "Hame…" Ed could see a small blue ball of energy forming. Before the pillars reached Goku, someone stated,

"Stop."

Usually Ed would have continued to attack, but the voice had so much authority, that Ed just had to stop. Goku seemed to have toned down his attack as well. In the hole Elric had made previously was a man with yellow hair, blue eyes, whiskers, and a medium-sized feature. He was wearing a bandanna that had what looked like a bird imprinted on the steel part. He also had a long-sleeved shirt that was black on the top and orange on the bottom with black baggy pants. This man stepped into the hallway staring sternly at the two.

"I don't know what you two were bickering about," the man said sternly, "But you guys got to quit it. Understand?" Ed never saw a man with such authority before. Not even Hawkeye has this much in her. Ed and Goku stiffly nodded. The man smiled.

"Good. I admit I did spy on you guys before- wasn't sure if you were bad or not. So you- with the metal arm- you're named Ed, right? And you're Goku?" Both nodded again. "OK. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 7th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Now follow me."

"… I have no idea what you meant by Hokage," Goku stated bluntly.

After a while of explaining what a Hokage was, the group set out to the exit. On the way, Ed walked next to Goku.

"Just a thought," Ed whispered. Goku looked lazily at Ed.

"Hm?" Goku replied.

"Why didn't you guys react more, well, surprised when you saw my metal arm?" Goku stared casually at the light of the exit as Naruto walked through with no worry what so ever. "Don't worry, I've got a friend who's married and had a baby with a robot." Ed froze on the spot.

"…What."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I made Naruto a bit OC. I just thought when he became the Hokage, he became a lot more mature. Anyways, please review!<strong>


	4. Arrival Part 3

**HIYO! Sorry that I didn't post this. It's been late because of midterms and tests. Anyways, I changed the format from Naruto/ Soul Eater crossover to a Naruto/Luffy crossover. I'm hoping to get more viewers and followers this way. Anyways, enjoy! (By the way, I saw that, for some reason, my spacing between quotes weren't there, so I fixed the problem. You'll know what I mean when you read the chapter.)**

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

Maka walked through the light while Soul, Natsu and Luffy followed closely behind. When they got out of the hallway, Maka saw a room that was so incredibly huge that Maka couldn't even see the ceiling. In the middle of the room that showed tons of screens not connected to a wire, yet still working, showing many weird scenes, such as a man with long white hair and cat-like ears running through the forest (INUYASHI!). Another showed a boy with a skull-face mask walking in an environment which Maka deduced was Tokyo (TOKYO GHOUL!). A gigantic figure crouched in the middle, carefully watching what seemed to be a huge flood of darkness hurtling through space in another screen.

Maka heard footsteps on the other side of the room. She looked quickly around the giant and his TVs and saw another group walking inside. There was a muscular man with black, spiky hair and eyes, an orange shirt and pants, and a blue undershirt. Another had golden hair and eyes, a red cloak, and a black undershirt and cargo pants. The one leading them had an aura that was stronger than the others she encountered in this maze so far. He had whiskers, a bandanna with the symbol of what looked like a bird or a leaf on it, yellow hair, black baggy pants, and a sweater that was black in the top-half and orange in the bottom-half. When this man looked at her, she couldn't help but blush. Soul saw this and, when looking at the direction she once stared at, he huffed and said,

"Hmph. I'm way cooler than that guy."

"Well?" the giant murmured aloud, "You guys greet each other. Then you can talk to me." Maka frowned at Soul. He just shrugged and nodded forward

"Hope this isn't a trap," she thought to herself as she turned forward. However, the yellow hair and the black hair men were nowhere to be found. Bewildered, Maka started looking at every corner of the room, making sure they don't seem to surprise them in some way.

"Where are they-" Soul began, but both men suddenly appeared in Maka's face at the same exact time.

"Hi." The yellow haired man simply spoke. Maka screamed and tumbled backward. Soul surged forward ready to protect her while the two men just waited patiently. Their companion that they left behind had a wide opened mouth.

"What the hell," was all Maka saw the boy say as he jogged towards his friends. The two men in the front waited patiently as Soul picked up Maka, who looked like she wetted her skirt (not literally. I'm not a pervert.)

"Sorry," the yellow-haired man continued as Maka began to calm down, "I presume you never saw a man teleport that fast, huh?"

"N-no," Maka stammered, still scared from the "surprise attack."

"Anyways, do you know how we got here?" the black-haired man stated bluntly.

"I-I really don't know, either."

"Well then," the yellow-haired man replied calmly, "I guess this is where we have to introduce our names to each other. My name is Naruto, this is Goku, and the teen that just joined us," Naruto nodded towards the boy that just arrived, "Is Ed."

"Man," Ed panted, "How did both of you teleport that fast?" Naruto and Goku ignored him as they both asked,

"What are your names?"

"Ah, well," Maka replied, getting over her shock, "I'm Maka, this is Soul-"

"Sup-"

"And those guys are-"

"My god," Ed gasped, looking a bit terrified, "What happened to them?" Luffy and Natsu's faces were covered in so many bruises that they were no longer recognizable to the people that know them. Blood and puss surrounded their enlarged faces, while their eyes were just tiny dots now. Their noses and ears were red and their mouths were puffed up so much, Ed and Soul felt like puking. Finally, Luffy and Natsu's hands, feets, legs, and arms were bruised from top to bottom.

"Err…" Maka awkwardly replied, "I… kind of… hit them…"

"… You… kinda… hit them?" Naruto asked quietly.

"…..Yes." Maka concluded her face red with embarrassment as Natsu and Luffy both tried to talk.

"Mmph. MMMPHHHH!" Luffy first tried, his face turning red with effort as he began waving his arms around.

"MmmhMPPHH! Mmph mmph mmph," Natsu agreed, his head bobbling around. The three newcomers stood, silent. Simutaneously, they all moved away from Maka.

"Well," the gigantic figure in the middle of the room roared out loud, rising upward, "Now that you guys are acquainted, I shall allow you to ask me three questions." The figure turned around, showing his features to the group. The first reaction in the group was Ed fainting, Naruto raising his eyes quizzically, Goku staring at the figure like he already seen something like that before, Natsu and Luffy laughing-

"MMPHPHPHPHPHPHPH!" They both cried out, their little dots streaming out tears of laughter as they grasped each other- Maka gaping in shock, and Soul letting out the vomit he had tried to contain ever since he saw Maka pummel Natsu and Luffy.

"Maka…" Soul spoke after he emptied his stomach out, "Remembered when I said that Luffy and Natsu's faces were the ugliest thing I ever saw in my life?"

"….. Yes?"

"….. I take it back."

* * *

><p><strong>Clliffhanger! Or maybe not… I promise I'll try to post this quicker next time. In the meantime, see ya guys! And don't forget to review! :D<strong>


	5. The Explanation

**Fast enough? Hoped you like this Chapter. My midterms and tests were fine- I passed. By the way, the Natsu in my story is after the one-year time-skip after the Tartaros Arc. This Luffy is the current version in the anime. This version of Goku belongs to the newest movie- Battle of the Gods. These versions of Maka and Soul follow the manga, not anime. And as I previously mentioned before, the version of Naruto is after he becomes Hokage and the version of Ed is before he got his arm back and during the fight with Father. Anyways, onto the story!**

Naruto's POV

He has seen all 10 tailed beasts. He has seen super-sized slugs and toads. But those were not as peculiar as what Naruto was staring at right now. The giant had what seemed like a billion eyes blinking simultaneously in the front of the body. These eyes were spreaded apart, as some were on his nipples, while others were… well, where the genitals of a man were supposed to be. The figure was bald, and the mouth was stretched from ear to ear like a freaky maniac. His (or her) skin was pale white, and his ears were the size of the Nine-Tail Fox.

"Heard that," Kurama murmured inside Naruto's mind, but Naruto just ignored him. Kurama went back to sleep. The giant moved forward with a slow moving footstep. When the footstep landed, a huge boom erupted from the step, sending Naruto and the others backwards. Ed just rolled around like a pile of tumbleweed with a traumatized expression on his face.

"Unhnhnhn…" Naruto heard Ed say out loud. The giant stopped moving and chuckled out loud.

"My, all of you are not that strong, if you were blown away with only a footstep," the giant commented. Veins popped out of Natsu and Luffy as they both roared,

"MMMHHHHPHHHPHPHPHHPH- MPHMPH!" The rest of the group and the giant sweat dropped onto the ground.

"I should probably heal you two…" the giant replied to Luffy and Natsu's attempted argument. With a wave, the giant sent dust upon the two, covering them up. After a few seconds the dust swirled upward, surrounding Natsu and Luffy. Once the dust settled, Luffy and Natsu's faces and bodies looked good as new. Natsu touched his face in amazement.

"Our faces…" Natsu said, his eyes lighting up. Luffy rubbed his body with his hands.

"Our bodies…" Luffy replied, his lower jaw slowly dropping to the ground. They both looked at each other.

"… Their OK…" they said together. A couple of seconds went by.

"HELL YEAH!" Luffy cried out, his fists pumping through the air.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu roared, joining Luffy in his celebratory dance. The others started to sweat profusely as Maka replied bleakly towards the giant,

"Look what you've done." The giant somehow sweated even more as he called out,

"OK, now that you have all formerly talked- sort of- let me introduce myself." Everyone, including Natsu, Luffy, and Ed, who had just woke up, turned their heads to see the figure once again.

"My name is The Entity. I am the creator of all universes. I have collected all of you from your respective universes to warn you of an approaching danger that will affect us all. You may ask me only 3 questions before I send all of you to your mission." Naruto sighed as he thought,

"What the hell, we barely know what we are supposed to be doing? This Entity guy does not make clear explanations. What is the approaching danger? And why are only allowed to ask 3 questions and not more?" Naruto was about to ask the questions that popped into his mind, but Luffy asked first.

"Do you pee?" Nearly everyone slammed onto the ground because of the sheer stupidity of Luffy.

"What kind of question was that?" Naruto thought as a stunned Entity replied.

"W-well no, I guess-"

"Do you poop?" Natsu cut in, receiving shocked glances from almost everyone in the room. The Entity began to look a bit flustered.

"No, o-of course not, what kind of question was that?"

"Anyways," the Entity sighed, "One more question left for you guys." Natsu and Luffy opened their mouths to probably ask another stupid question, but Maka wrapped her hands around their necks and began choking them out.

"Shut up!" Maka hissed as Luffy turned purple while Natsu turned green. Naruto sighed, wondering which of his questions he should choose. But before Naruto made a decision, a voice spoke up. And it wasn't Natsu or Luffy.

"Where are your genitals?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Silence spread throughout the large room.

"You know what, just ask me as much questions as you like." The Entity quietly spoke out. Goku, Natsu and Luffy gleefully jumped up, ready to fire more worthless questions.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Maka screamed, summoning an eye-opening huge 20 pound textbook from her backpack. After centuries of screaming and pain, Maka walked away briskly, leaving bloodied husks of Luffy, Natsu and Goku behind. Naruto shivered as he thought of how much alike Maka was with Sakura.

"Why are we here?" Ed asked as Naruto silently thanked him for not blurting out anymore perverted and weird questions.

"You guys," the Entity began, "Are the most powerful beings my universes have created. To be so powerful, you will all help me save all the universes from the darkening threat."

"What is this darkening threat?" Soul asked quizzically.

"… You see, this darkening threat is my brother, The Destroyer. In the olden days, my mother, Space, created me and my brother. I represent life and planets, while my brother represents nothing but total domination and destruction. When my mother expanded to create more room for my universes at the cost of her life (Ouch, Naruto thought, but didn't say anything), Destroyer just… disappeared. Now he returns, with evil forces that want only blood and flesh. Destroyer plans to overtake me and steal my powers, even though his powers are great enough."

"What are your brother's powers?" Ed asked. The Entity sighed.

"What do you think? His power is to destroy everything. He devours everything to obtain power, including universes. Although his favorite food are meteoroids, as I recall." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great, we're facing a giant demon that eats meteors for snacks." Naruto thought bitterly.

"Why can't you fight him?" Naruto queried.

"Naruto," The Entity replied, "I can only build."

"OK… So why is it bad if Destroyer takes your powers?"

"First off, I would die. Secondly, I represent light, while my brother represents darkness. Without light, there is no darkness. And without darkness, there is no light. When one is gone while the other remains, this creates… _Chaos_." The name vibrated throughout the room. For once in a long time, Naruto felt threatened and scared. _Chaos_. Even though it is a simple name, there was so much dread in it.

"Who's that?" Naruto dared to ask. The Entity gave him a pained look.

"It is the most ancient, most foul thing ever made. It was born before my mother Space came to power. Even with my father, Time's, help, my mother had to use all of her strength to lock this beast up, and my mother is, or was, the most feared thing in existence at the time next to that creature. My father nearly died and had spread throughout space, making it impossible to piece him together again. But he still lives on- barely."

"Like your mother?" Maka innocently asked. The Entity sighed.

"Yes." For a while silence overtook the room.

"So, "Ed said quietly, "If Destroyer overtakes you, like darkness swallowing light, Chaos would be unleashed again?"

"Correct. My foolish brother thinks that he can swallow up Chaos to gain more power, but nothing, nobody, can stand up to Chaos except for my mother and father, both who are too far spread out." Another moment of silence claimed the room.

"What are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked as Entity healed Natsu, Luffy and Goku, who were for once behaved and listening.

"You guys need to protect me from the wrath of my brother. If he does absorb me, though, you can save everyone from every universe by searching for 7 ingredients that can split me and him apart. They are located randomly throughout 3 universes. Which I do not know, but if Destroyer absorbs me, you have only 7 human months to find them. My assistant will help you with transportation and searching-" Red lights suddenly flashed in the room as bells rung all around the room loudly. A blue, slug-like creature slid into the room, looking positively alarmed.

"ENEMIES!" The slug screamed, "THE ENEMIES ARE HERE!" The Entity cursed.

"How is this possible? I blocked their path with meteors, why are they here so fast?" Naruto turned his head towards The Entity at the last part, peeling his eyes off of Natsu and Luffy, who were beginning to make fun of the slug. The slug turned violet, probably a sign that he was getting ticked off.

"Wait," Naruto shouted, replaying what the Entity had said before, "Did you just say that you made meteors that blocked the enemies' path?"

"Yes! I don't understand how they got in?"

"And doesn't your brother love eating meteors?"

"That's correct! I don't….. Crap."


	6. 7 vs 20,000

**Ugh… Don't ask me why I was so late. Major writer's block. It was annoying. Anyways, I finished this chapter, so hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

Maka watched as the left side of the hallway bursted to shreds. She stumbled back and fell, only for Soul to catch her.

"Thanks," Maka whispered softly as she got up. Soul didn't reply. Maka looked up and frowned.

"Soul-" Maka started, but stopped suddenly as she gazed at the direction that Soul, who was now gaping, was looking at. What she saw was not tens, not hundreds, but _thousands_ of skeletons, glowing green with eyes that were scarlet red. The slug that she had seen shrieked and started to slowly crawl up the Entity to hide.  
>"<strong>My brother<strong>," a voice called out, "**What a pleasure it is to see you."**

"Brother," The Entity said, grinding his teeth, "Why are you doing this?" The voice laughed maliciously.

"**Oh goodness, you are so stupid, you didn't figure out why the hell I'm here?"**

"I know why you are here, but I'm asking why you're doing this?

"**Isn't it obvious enough, you idiot?"**

"True, I know that you're power hungry. But don't you know, 7 months after you're going to eat me, Chaos is going to be unleashed?"

"**HAH! That weakling? 7 months will pass, and when I finally take control of you power and completely digest you, I shall become the strongest! Stronger than mother, stronger than father, STRONGER THAN ANYONE!" **The voice manically laughed, and the skeletons laughed with him. The Entity pursed his lips as all his eyes focused on the vast army of skeletons. Maka turned around, hoping that Natsu, Luffy, and Goku weren't going to say anything stupid in this time of peril. Instead, all of them, including Naruto and Edward, flashed menacing expressions on their faces, giving Maka chills.

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy stated menacingly, his eyes radiating dislike towards the dark void.

"How could anyone become so menacing when they were just happy before?" Maka wondered as the voice laughed even harder.

"**You're relying on your creations to help defeat me? And there are only **_**seven**_** of them?"**

"They may look weak, but they are each one of the best in their universes."

**"Oh really? Then let's see them take on 20,000 of my minions!"**

"20,000?!" Soul literally screamed out loud, his jaw dropping as Naruto asked,

"Why do you need minions when you can destroy a world easily?"

"What a stupid question! I do not need to waste my energy on stupid things, like you! That's why I have an army!" The voice replied. The skeletons cheered out loud, but soon quieted down when Natsu and Luffy both started to walk towards them.

"What are you guys doing? You're going to get yourselves killed!" Maka hissed, but they ignored her.

"20,000? That's it?" Luffy scoffed. The whole army, Maka and Soul's jaws literally slammed to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" The whole army screamed. For Maka, it seemed kind of weird that the skeletons were talking English, taken that they were from outer space, but the rest of her group hadn't even expressed the slightest surprise, possibly because they were too busy glaring down the skeletons.

"Luffy, do ya want to beat up these bones to pieces?" Natsu murmured. As he said this, his whole body flames. Luffy looked up from his straw hat, his eyes gleaming.

"Natsu, I would've used my haki to knock them out, but right now, I really just want to kill them. I do not like these skeletons." Luffy stretched out his arms. Two lumps raced back and forth from his arms quickly. Soon, Luffy's body steamed and glistened.

"Second Gear…" Luffy murmured. The atmosphere around Maka started to heat up considerably.

"Man, what is making this heat?" Soul exclaimed as he and Maka took off their coats. Maka immediately activated her Soul Perception to see what was becoming so powerful. When she found the results, she stumbled back, only for Soul to catch her.

"Maka," Soul asked, his eyes looking at her worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"N-no," Maka whispered, her eyes widening in shock, "That's impossible…" What she saw was Natsu and Luffy's souls expanding, even though they were still the size of a two-story house. Even though Death's soul was bigger, those two were still the second biggest she ever saw. And they came from two idiots.

"Ready?" Luffy asked.

"I'm all fired up, man." And with that, the two disappeared. The skeletons, Maka and Soul looked around in shock.

"Where did they go?!" One of the skeletons yelled.

"UP HERE!" Everyone looked up to see Natsu hovering over the middle of the skeleton army.

"Fire Dragon's…" Natsu murmured, his cheeks widening, "ROAR!" A blast of fire erupted from Natsu's mouth, scorching the army from up top. Maka eyes grew larger.

"T-this defies common sense… How did he spurt fire from his mouth?"

"I'M A FIRE DRAGON SLAYER! DON'T FORGET THAT!" Natsu roared as the skeletons that were scorched screamed, tried patting the flames away, or exploded into flaming shards of bones.

"Wait, that idiot slays dragons?" Soul exclaimed in disbelief.

"HEY!" A voice erupted from the back of the army. The skeletons turned around to find Luffy waiting.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy shouted. He flung his arm back. The arm began stretching considerably backwards.

"HIS ARM!" Everyone in the room, even The Entity and the voice, screamed out loud.

"… JET PISTOL!" Luffy finished. His arm flew forward, re-stretching in the other direction and plowing through the army. After destroying only a small portion of the army, Luffy's arm flew back as he grinned wickedly.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit. It made me into a rubber dude. See?" Luffy began pulling his face with his right hand, stretching it very inhumanely far.

"WHAT KIND OF WEIRD ABILITIES DO YOU GUYS HAVE?!" Maka screamed. Luffy jumped towards Natsu, and then both turned towards the enemies, who were hesitating to attack after what those two did towards their other men.

"**What are you standing around for? KILL THEM!" **the voice roared. With a shout, the enemies finally surged towards Luffy and Natsu. Those two looked at each other and grinned.

"Let's kill them." They both yelled at the same time as they ran forward to meet the skeletons.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!" They began to punch through the enemies, their fists flying at rapid speed. The skeletons tried to pick up a fight, thrusting swords at the two, but at that time Natsu and Luffy were seemingly unstoppable. Maka, Soul, and Ed (who was thinking that the abilities Luffy and Natsu had were some sort of homunculi that were stupid) started to back up away from the fight, surprised at the chaos the two had created against an army of 20,000 skeletons. Naruto and Goku, however, began walking towards the fight.

"Heh- those two can't have all the fun," Naruto smirked. He crossed his fingers together, forming a cross-like shape.

"SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU!" Suddenly, the air shifted, and as Maka looked up, she saw hundreds more Narutos rising up from the ground.

"Wh-Wha?" Maka murmured in confusion, as she turned on her Soul Perception yet again. What she saw was one soul that was as huge as Natsu's and Luffy's, and many other sizeable souls surrounding it.

"No way," Maka thought, "Naruto split his soul into many other souls?!"

"LET'S GET THEM!" Naruto yelled, as his clones roared in approval. They formed groups of ten, and soon they split out, slicing through enemies with their kunai (or that's what Maka thought they were called.) The skeletons soon became even more panic and desperate, as they went from attacking to now trying to protect themselves from the brutal assault of Naruto, his clones, Luffy, and Natsu. Goku scoffed.

"That's all these skeletons got?" Goku soon got into a weird stance. Maka felt even more power, more than anything she felt, radiating from him.

"Hah….." Goku murmured. His eyes started to glow green, and his black hair grew longer and more yellowish.

"…HAAAHHH!" A torrent of pure power rushed through the area, creating a crater around the feet of Goku. As the dust settled, Maka found herself staring at a man with long, yellow hair, a hardened fore-head and green eyes in the place of Goku. Goku looked at Maka and smiled.

"Don't worry, Maka, it's me, Goku." The man calmly told her. Maka, already, using her Soul Perception, was amazed.

"This man, Goku… he doesn't have a soul, just like Lord Death. Is he just as powerful as Lord Death, then?" Maka thought, very alarmed at this conclusion as Goku walked up to a group of skeletons. The skeletons, not sensing the great power, surged up to him, their swords gleaming.

"Destructo Disc!" A yellow disc with razor sharp points around the edges appeared in Goku's hand. Spinning around, Goku gathered momentum and, just when the skeletons were about to strike, he threw it towards, them. It shredded through most of his attackers and kept on moving until it reached the end of the hallway. The skeletons that were attacking him soon became his prey as Goku started to bash them one by one while they were running around, screaming in fear. Maka turned her attention towards a group of skeletons, 100 of them, were cowering in the corner.

"Where is the group's weakest link?" One of them chattered. 30 seconds passed until another screamed,

"THERE! The weakest link is that short boy in the red coat. GET HIM!" The group ran towards Ed, but at this moment Ed looked up. Maka, using her Soul Perception, hadn't found anything that was special in the boy (except for his metal arm), but the look on his face made Maka grow goose bumps.

"Did… you just call me short?" Ed whispered dangerously. He walked up towards the skeletons, which were not stopping their charge.

"Can… a short person… DO THIS?!" Ed clapped his hands and put them on the ground. At that moment, blue electricity sparked from the ground to the direction of the skeletons. The front of the skeletons soon found themselves surrounded by a huge circle that was sparking out electricity.

"What the-" one skeleton began, but the next moment, a huge pillar shot them straight into the air and towards the ceiling. A huge crash filled the air. The pillar slowly went down, along with a bunch of green dust. Only ¼ of the skeletons remained.

"…NOT THE WEAKEST LINK, NOT THE WEAKEST LINK!" The skeletons screamed, as they ran away from Ed. Ed took out his metal arm, hit it, made the end into a long, spear end, and started to chase his former attackers.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BONEHEADS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" Ed roared in rage. Soon, he joined the fight after demolishing the skeletons that were attacking him. It was then Maka realized that she wasn't even doing anything.

"C'mon Soul!" Maka yelled towards her partner, "Let's help out!" Soul sighed.

"Me versus roughly 15,000 skeletons that are remaining… This is so not cool." In the end, Soul finally turned into his scythe form. Maka took him and began hacking the skeletons apart. Together, the group lowly began cornering the skeletons to the middle of the room.

"OK, guys! On three, use your best move. Let's finish them off!" Naruto yelled.

"DRAGON FORCE!" Natsu yelled, as his skin soon turned scaly. Goku slammed his feet to the ground and powered up into another form, this time having red hair and red eyes. Ed clapped his hands, preparing another attack. Naruto's clones disappeared as the real one leaped up on top of the skeletons. Luffy bit down on his finger, while Maka herself used her black blood and Grigori Soul to don her black blood dress and her ability to fly. Ed then began the count.

"One…"

"Kishin-Hunt…" Maka began.

"Big Ball…" Naruto said, changing his form into a weird, orange suit that surrounded his entire body, along with an orange cape. He was also somewhat on fire.

"Kame…" Goku started.

"Two…" Ed shouted.

"Crimson Lotus…" Natsu began, igniting his whole body in flames.

"GOMU GOMU NO…" Luffy shouted, stretching his arm back. His hand suddenly became metallic black and huge, towering over the entire army.

"…Kame…" Goku repeated.

"….. THREE!" Ed yelled, sending his arms downward and creating dozens of huge pillars towards the remaining skeletons.

"SLASH!" Maka screamed sending Soul in an upward arc. At the same time Soul's blade expanded hugely.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto created a blue orb of pure energy and sent it down towards the enemies.

"EXPLODING PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu flew towards the enemies, wrapped in red hot fire.

"ELEPHANT GUN!" Luffy sent his metal cased arm towards the enemies.

"…HA!" Goku finished, sending a blue beam firing straight at the skeletons. All these moves combined flew at full speed at the skeletons.

"… We're dead." A skeleton deadpanned. All the attacks hit simultaneously, creating a massive explosion. Maka, at the time, could only see white. A pinging noise filled her ears. A minute had passed, and then finally Maka could finally see again and hear again. What remained was a huge pile of ashes, Natsu and Soul covered in soot, and the rest of the group getting up. Natsu, Luffy, Naruto and Goku reverted back to their normal forms as Natsu laughed.

"I shouldn't have dived right in, huh."

"Totally… I'm totally covered in soot….. This is so not cool." Soul coughed.

"Well, only my arm is covered in soot, so I'm OK." Luffy replied, wiping his soot-covered arm across his vest. At that moment, the voice, which was silent the whole battle, laughed.

"**Not bad. I praise you insignificant bugs on beating my army. But, now you have to face, an even greater challenger- moi." **

"Great," Naruto murmured, grinding his teeth. He turned around and faced his group.

"Guys! Are you ready to take on this guy?" Everyone nodded slowly. Maka, however, had her teeth chattering as she nodded, as she did not like the sound of the voice at all. It sounded even more cruel and evil than Asura, which was not at all possible. The voice laughed even harder. Darkness then began to condense and flow to one spot in front of them. This darkness soon took form into a man.

This man was the same height as The Entity, with black armor that covered him from top to bottom. He wore under the armor a black, tight long-shirt. He carried with him two massive swords. One was sleek, very long and black at the blade, and the handle was leather. The other was rugged, short and blood red, with a metal handle. He wore silver gauntlets, and black armored shoes. On his back he carried a long, spear that was wooden at the handle and eerily green at the point. The most surprising feature of this man, however, was his face. For a long time, Maka thought the voice would have a misshapen face, like his brother, The Entity. Instead, he had a handsome face. He had silver hair, a chiseled face, and thin, beautiful lips. His eyes were pitch-black. The man smirked.

"**You think that you can take on Destruction itself? You are very amusing. You should be lucky that you are going to be having a fight with me. Not many could have a chance to spar with me. Now,"** The man, who was called The Destroyer by his brother, pulled out his long sword, **"Shall we begin?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Hah! Took the last words from Star Trek: Into Darkness. It fitted in nicely, I think. Also, yes – I do think that Goku is a lot stronger than Lord Death. A lot of people think that Goku can destroy planets. Can Lord Death destroy a planet? Yeah… I don't think so. Review! (And hopefully I can repost another chapter soon…)<strong>


	7. Heroes vs Destruction

**Hahaha! I finally updated! I'M SO HAPPY! If anyone sees mistakes I made in my story, don't worry about it! Just tell me about them in the review section! Anyways- TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

"I got this." Goku murmured. He walked towards the Destroyer. He closed his eyes and clenched his hands, which were to his side. He then transformed. First, Goku had short spiky yellow hair and green eyes. Then he soon had a yellow aura surrounding him. Finally, he was back to the previous form Maka had first seen him battling in.

"No! We should attack together-" Maka started to say, but Goku cut in.

"Since he's so big and carrying so much armor, he's bound to be slow. I'll try and cause as much damage as possible. When he takes me down, he'll be weak, and you guys can take him out."

"B-but-" Maka protested. Yet Goku cut in again.

"Believe me, I faced enemies like him. Plus I don't want you guys to get hurt." Maka was shocked. Goku just met the whole group, yet he was going to lay his life on the line for them immediately?

"**My time is valuable," **the Destroyer yawned, **"Just fight me already-"**

"10x Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, firing a huge energy blast towards the Destroyer. A huge explosion erupted throughout the room. Dust flew everywhere as Maka closed her eyes to avoid getting some in her eyes. When the dust finally settled Maka slowly opened her eyes, seeing Goku standing there, frowning. The Destroyer was nowhere to be found.

"What? Where is he-"Maka stared in shock as the Destroyer appeared behind Goku, grinning like a maniac as he quickly slashed his blade through Goku. Goku collapsed onto the ground, blood starting to surround his body. The Destroyer stood over his opponent in triumph, smirking. He lifted his blood-stained long sword in triumph.

"**This sword represents quickness. It slices through opponents swiftly and silently."** The Destroyer calmly sheathed his long-sword and brought out the short, thick sword.

"Son of a-" Naruto murmured. He and Ed then charged swiftly towards the Destroyer. Ed clapped his hands and put them to the ground, screaming in defiance as hundreds of pillars came roaring towards the Destroyer.

"Wind-Style: RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto yelled, summoning thousands of clones that roared the same command. A shuriken made out wind and energy came out of their hands as they threw it towards the Destroyer.

"**This blade represents annihilation. It destroys everything and anything in its path." **The Destroyer wielded the blade in a wide arc, destroying all the attacks and Narutos (and Ed). Ed flew to a wall, crashing onto it in a very fast momentum. When the dust settled, Ed was stuck on the wall, looking very weak as the only body parts Maka saw were his head and his robotic arm, which was somehow still in one piece. Naruto flew towards the ceiling and disappeared from view. Maka heard a sickening crunch, and before long, Naruto landed back down to the ground, creating a massive crater.

"Maka! Soul! Try and get the Entity out of here! We don't want this dude I don't like getting his hands on him!" Luffy stated, his face looking very serious as he and Natsu prepared to attack the Destroyer.

"Entity! Follow us!" Maka cried, as she tried shoving the Entity towards the end of the hallway.

"**Not so fast!" **A huge explosion erupted behind Maka, which was followed by screams of agony.

_How tough is this creature? _Maka thought as the slug on Entity's back began to whimper in fear.

"SOUL, NOW!" Maka yelled, stretching her hand towards Soul, who did not hesitate to take her hand. As he turned into a scythe, Maka saw from the corner of her eyes Destroyer, who was coming up at top speed and wielding both his swords now.

"KISHIN HUNT!" Maka screamed as she whirled Soul around, attacking the legs of the Destroyer. The Destroyer toppled to the side, his face looking very surprised.

"YES! I GOT HIM-" Maka yelled in joy. Until the Destroyer somehow landed into a handstand and jumped back to his feet, smirking in delight.

"… What." Soul said in a disbelieved voice.

"No way can he be _that_ athletic in a freaking suit of armor!" Maka screamed as her face lit up in total outrage.

"**Your attempts amuse me. But I'm afraid you have to let me pass." **With that, Destroyer stepped on them without a care in the universe. Maka nearly blacked out as she felt the weight of the Destroyer landing on top of her. She toppled backwards with Soul in her hands as she heard her ribs crack. Maka screamed in pain, wondering when the torment would stop. Finally, the Destroyer got off her and began walking towards the Entity. A loud ringing noise entered her ears as she dimly saw the slug trying to fend off the Destroyer. The Destroyer merely brushed him off as the slug slammed into a wall alongside Ed.

"**Brother. Any last words?"** The Destroyer said in an amused tone when Maka could finally hear. Maka heard the Entity gulp.

"Heroes… 7 months." Entity whispered faintly, as Destroyer sheathed his two blades and got out his spear.

"**Well, those words do not make sense at all. But beggars can't be choosers. Now-"**

"CONTINUOUS KAMEHAMEHA!"

"SUPER MINI TAILED BEAST BALL!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"ARMANENT HARDENING! GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN!" A huge explosion roared through the air, flashing a brilliant light throughout the room. Light streamed through Maka's eyes. When she could finally see again, the Destroyer was standing there, frowning.

"**Really?" **Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw four figures simultaneously collapse to the ground in exhaustion.

_Natsu… Luffy… Naruto… Goku…_ Maka thought weakly.

"**Now, brother," **The Destroyer wretchedly said, his smile widening, "**Where were we?" **And with that, a brother stabbed a brother.

* * *

><p>… <strong>Eh. Not my best chapter. REVIEW!<strong>


	8. FateZero

… **I really need to update more often. 2 weeks, and I had this chapter already completed. I was just really, **_**really **_**lazy to do so. Luffy is going to have the prime POV in this Arc, just to let you know. Anyways, review if you see any mistakes! P.S. There is going to be a really surprising shipping. And, for everyone that is already following me, I've decided that the 7 ingredients made are spread out through only 3 universes, not 7. I'm too lazy to do stuff about 7 different universes.**

Luffy's POV

"_Damn…" _Luffy thought dimly as The Destroyer's blade started to vibrate, _"But I put everything into that attack…" _The blade started to glow a deep shade of crimson. The Entity gasped as he clawed the shaft of the spear, while all his eyes were swirling madly around. The Entity screamed in pain as the group watched in horror as his skin seemed to shrivel up and get pulled into the spear.

"**Your power is mine," **The Destroyer smiled nastily as he pulled the point out of the Entity, who fell to the ground. The eyes remained still as the Entity shriveled into dust. The Destroyer let out a deep, deafening laugh before turning to the heroes.

"**You know, I should kill you all,"** The Destroyer remarked, grinning like a madman. Luffy clenched his teeth as he desperately tried to stand up, yet his body refused to.

"… **But I rather let you all watch as I become the most powerful being of all!" ** The Destroyer slammed his spear into the ground. Tremors entered the room as the group began to helplessly move on the ground, while Ed still just stuck to the wall, his ghost nearly coming out of his mouth. When Luffy thought that the ceiling was going to break soon, the tremors stopped as the Destroyer disappeared in an instant.

"YOU IDIOTS!" A voice cracked into the air. Luffy weakly lifted his head to stare at the creature who said that. It was that weird slug-thing he and Natsu had teased before the battle.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THE DESTROYER?!" the character continued, waving slimy things around the air. Oh wait, they were its arms.

"As you can see," Luffy heard Naruto weakly say, "We were kind of injured."

"DAMN IT!" Goku roared, "I didn't expect him to be that tough! I thought he had the same power level as Beerus. I would have at least damaged him- that was, until his power levels rose so increasingly high!"

"Ugh… I don't feel so good," Ed mumbled as he finally tumbled out of the wall.

"DAMN DESTUCTOR-"

"It's Destroyer," Soul weakly corrected as he reformed back into his human form.

"WHATEVER! DAMN HIM! I WANT A REMATCH!" Natsu yelled angrily, and then winced in pain.

"Careful," Maka croaked, still lying on the ground as the rest slowly, yet weakly got up. "You're still injured."

"AND YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!" The snail yelled, "YOU DIDN'T STOP THE DESTROYER!"

"Yo, snail-"

"IT'S MA'AL, DAMNIT-"

"WHATEVER." Luffy was thoroughly pissed. This snail expected them to beat a titan? A titan that specializes in destroying stuff? "We lost, OK? Now we need to regroup and try to find those ingredients." Luffy, even though he was an idiot, remembered what The Entity said before he died.

"Luffy's right," Naruto stated, still struggling to get up.

"Hey Goku," Ed groaned, "Still got those happy pills?"

"Yes, but I only got three left," Goku replied, finally standing on his two feet barely. Ma'al sighed.

"Don't worry about that." Ma'al snapped his fingers. In his hands was some leaves, 7 of them all together. The slug slowly distributed them out to the group as they began to eat slowly. Luffy, when he finally got his, at it all down. He was hungry, after all, yet the leaf tasted bitter. Luffy, for the first time, nearly puked his food out, but finally the bitter taste was replaced by a sweet soothing sensation around his body. In a couple of minutes, all of them were as healthy as an ox.

"I've learned some techniques from the Entity- the basic ones only. I guess I have to brief you on how the transporter works." Ma'al remarked as the whole group sat down to listen to the blue slug. Maybe it was the guilt, but the whole group sent out a gloomy aura. How could they let a god be killed?

"Oh cheer up, we still can get him back, I guess." Ma'al snapped. "Anyways, the transporter scans all the universes to find the essential ingredients for the potion. Sometimes scans take for days, so be prepared for that. And also, what passes on as a day in every universe counts as a week here, so you better find the ingredients as quickly as possible. When you are done collecting all the necessary ingredients in the universe, you can call the transporter using this-" Ma'al then handed out a small, green colored device, with only a single red button on it that says "Recall" to Naruto.

"When you hit "Recall," the transporter would appear in front of you, no matter where you are. Then all of you can fit inside it and return here. Any questions?" Ma'al turned to face the group.

"Why aren't there more of us?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Naruto replied, nodding his head. Maka blushed at that, while Soul did a small "hmph" in disgust.

"Well, for starters, the transporter can't fit more than 7 people."

"Then why aren't there more?" Natsu queried.

"Wow, that was actually not a stupid question," murmured Ed. Natsu, with his dragon-like hearing, simply punched Ed in reply, sending him grunting to the wall again.

"It takes around a billion years to make a transporter. This transporter is the first one created by me. There is another transporter, but that one is a little- ah- broken."

"Wait," Goku made a time-out sign, "Then how did we get here before?"

"The Entity transported you guys. He didn't need to use a transporter when he was alive to summon people."

"Then why did you even built a transporter in the first place?" Luffy asked, raising an eye-brow as Ed weakly got back again, groaning in pain and covered in bruises.

"Just in case the Entity died, like now. Anyways, I forgot to mention that when you get sent back, you always come back together as one, but when you transport from here to a universe, some of you get split up."

"I see…" Naruto looked back at the group, narrowing his eyes in thought. Luffy felt kind of uncomfortable in front of those intense stares. Finally Naruto turned back to the front.

"One more question- can you show us the transporter?" Goku asked. Ma'al grinned

"_Guess he forgave us for not stopping the Destroyer,"_ Luffy thought as Ma'al replied,

"I thought you would never ask. Follow me." Ma'al turned around in a dramatic fashion and crawled to the exit… slowly.

"This is gonna take a while," Natsu whispered into Luffy's ears.

**A few days later (JK, but it felt like it for the group)**

"We're here!" Ma'al happily said. Luffy groaned in weariness. They've been walking for only 15 minutes, yet it felt like two days at the rate Ma'al went. They found themselves in a small chamber. Wires were crawled up and down the room as they all met up in the center, where a medium sized egg-like vehicle, one that can fit a 7 man group, sat. It was pure white, and a single hole that fit just perfectly for a man to walk through was found in the front of the vehicle. And why did the room smell like bacon? Luffy's mouth started to water.

"WHERE THE BACON AT?" Luffy, along with Natsu and Goku, screamed hungrily.

"What's bacon? Is that some sort of weapon?" Ma'al asked quizzically.

"Don't mind them," Naruto replied impatiently. Ma'al slowly looked at a monitor that was floating in the air and smiled.

"Good, we found a universe with two ingredients," Ma'al said, "We're lucky that a match was founded quickly. It's a universe called… Fate/Zero?" Luffy saw Goku give up searching for the bacon.

"GREAT! LET'S GO!" Goku shouted excitedly.

"Okay! C'mon, Soul!" Maka smiled kindly to her partner.

"Ugh, I don't want to travel. This is so uncool." Soul groaned lazily.

"Heh, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, spurting flames everywhere.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Ed grinned.

"Hah! This is gonna be epic!" Luffy roared in excitement.

"Heh," Natsu murmured, looking determined, "Let's find those ingredients!" Everyone, for no apparent reason, jumped into the middle of the room and took really weird positions, like those that a Power Ranger team takes. Silence entered the chamber as Ma'al sweat dropped.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ma'al asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think that we usually do this kind of thing in our own universe."

**In a dark room in the real world**

"Hehehe… I'm a genius… Or I'm just stupid."

**Back to the story**

"OK!" Ma'al shouted as the machine whirled around them. The group was in the egg-like vehicle as Luffy saw Ma'al tapping on the monitor at rapid speed. "The items you are looking for is a King's Tear and the Blood of a Chalice."

"That… doesn't make any sense," Naruto yelled for Ma'al to hear as the whirling became louder, "How can there be blood from a chalice?" Ma'al's face looked grim.

"You'll have to figure that out when we get there." The face of Ma'al blurred from Luffy's vision as the spinning made everything milky white for him. Luffy blinked rapidly, trying to get out that color from his eyes. But there was nothing he could do. Luffy kept on seeing white and hearing a faint humming noise. Then everything became pitch black. Luffy became panicked.

"_Wait, what happened? Did I die? Where is everyone?"_ Luffy questioned inside his mind. He tried yelling out, but something felt like it was covering his mouth. Luffy looked around frantically, his eyes wide open. There was nothing but black.

"_Oh, crap. I died, didn't I?"_ Luffy said. _"Stupid slug; he probably killed me. But I want to save all the universes!"_ Luffy tried to move, but his arms and legs were numb.

"_HAKI!" _Luffy said in his mind, desperate for anything. But there was nothing. Luffy sighed in his head. But soon, light began to enter his eyes. He could feel his arms and legs coming back to their senses.

"Oh thank goodness," Luffy said out loud, finally able to talk, "I thought that weird slug did kill me." Luffy stood up when his vision returned and looked around. Trees were hanging over like dead bodies being hung. It was night, and the clouds seemed angered by something. Tiny bits of fog wrapped around Luffy.

"Damn, where are the others?" Luffy murmured, aimlessly walking around. Luffy put his hand over his eyes as he searched the areas. "That slug needs to work on that transporter." Luffy yawned.

"Man, I really want bacon. Why did that Ale slug have the smell of bacon in his stupid room-?"

"What are you doing here?" a voice echoed through the silent forest. Luffy jumped back, ready to face the target that said his name. He was on high alert- this opponent could be a hideous alien. Or a talking wildebeest. Or a guy that doesn't poop or pee. But, his heart skipped a beat when he looked into those eyes- those deep, green eyes that looked so beautiful. Her hair, caught in a pony tail, flowed down her back side in a gentle way. There was a cute little strand of hair that popped up from the top of her head. She was wearing a black suit, black pants, black dress shoes, and black gloves that somehow only enhanced her beauty. Luffy was mesmerized in a way he never thought was possible. In fact, he never had seen a woman that was this beautiful before.

"I said, what are you doing here? Get out of here, now!" the woman's eyes shined as she crossed her arms.

"Wait, but why?" Luffy found himself asking.

"Never mind that. Get out of here."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you need help?" Luffy, for some unknown reason, began sweating. His heart thumped louder and louder. "I-I mean, you look u-urgent."  
><em>"Stupid head of mine- she's just a girl! Why am I being so flustered?"<em> The woman stared at him.

"My problem is none of your concern. Now get out." The woman's face softened, "Please?" Luffy, because of that cute plead, nearly melted into a puddle of rubber.

"Errrr…" Luffy murmured. _"What would Sanji do at a time like this? He pretty much understands in the ways of the woman…"_

**In the One Piece Universe**

"MAKE LOVE LIKE BUNNIES!"

**Back into the Fate/Zero Universe**

"… I have no clue what Sanji means." Luffy deadpanned out loud. The woman bent her head forwards, veins popping out.

"Don't make me force you to get out…" she said quietly, cracking her knuckles.

"_She even looks cute looking like that… Wait," _Luffy spotted something glowing behind the bushes.

"Watch out!" Luffy leapt towards the woman, knocking her away from a tentacle that would have wrapped itself around her. Luffy looked up and saw more than a hundred tentacles swirling around in the air. They had yellow rings around their ligaments, with blue navy skin coating the rest.

"What the hell is that?" Luffy questioned out loud. A muffled screamed came underneath him as Luffy looked around.

"Eh-" Luffy started to question, but stopped. The woman was pinned under him, her eyes literally screaming in protest. Her mouth was below Luffy's scarred chest, and her pony tail was draped onto the side in a peaceful way. It would have been pretty romantic, except she was banging on Luffy's head using her fists.

"OW, OW, OW!" Luffy yelped in pain and finally got off. "What was that for?!"

"LEAVE!" the woman screamed, "NOW!" She was then cloaked in a blinding light, showering sparks everywhere. Luffy, on instinct, closed his eyes. For seconds, this light lasted until finally, it shimmered down. Luffy opened his eyes and found the woman in a new set of clothing. She had a bun tied with a blue ribbon, gauntlets, an armor plating that covered her front, a blue dress that was puffy when it reached down to her waist. The sides of the dress were plated with metal as well. Finally, a sword made out of what looked like blue fog erupted into her hands.

"But what are those things?" Luffy asked. A tentacle flew at him, but he dodged it easily.

"Please, get out of here if you want to live," the woman pleaded while slashing through the waves of tentacles hurling at her. At that moment, a tentacle wrapped around the waist of the woman. She yelled as she cut that one off her, yet more kept coming until she was almost completely cocooned inside a ball of tentacles.

"Damn it!" She shouted, glaring at Luffy, whose straw hat was covering his eyes. "If I wasn't distracted, I wouldn't be trapped now! I can't go down like this-" Out of the blue, a tornado of blasts hit the tentacles at rapid speed. The tentacles hissed in pain as they dropped the woman, who stared wonderingly at Luffy. Luffy's hat tilted up, revealing a shriveling glare of his own towards the tentacles before turning to the woman.

"I never back out of a fight."

**Heh, this was a long one. I like doing something about Fate/Zero. For those of you who don't know it, watch it. It's really good. Anyways, for those of you who do know it, I'm putting in Illya as a main character. And the Arc is going to last from episodes 7- 15. BYE-BYE!**


End file.
